


Differences alike

by Cadejo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?????, Alford owns the theatre, Attempted Assault, Ballet, Because Pidge is a guy now, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blush - Freeform, Boxing, Drinking, Drugs, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Gay, Great Altea Theatre, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk is named Huni, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think.., Kathy and Lana sitting in a tree, Kathy likes Lana, Kathy likes to punch things, Kathy owns a motorcycle, Lana dances, Lana giggles, Lana is her queen, Lana is really hot, Lana might get drunk, Lance is Lana, Lesbian Relationship, Lots of dancing, Love, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mostly Fluff, Motor is named Lorraine, Nutcracker, Pole Dancing, References to Drugs, She's kinda badass, Shiro and Kathy are friends, Shiro is a boxer, Shiro is a space friend, Snow, Space madre, Swan Lake - Freeform, There is a match, Voltron Genderbend, WOOO, Y'all'd've, i guess, kerberos - Freeform, klance, lotor sucks, not any angst, or like a mom friend, stop reading the tags, there is spoilers within them, uhh, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadejo/pseuds/Cadejo
Summary: When Kathy's friend Shiro takes her to a ballet, things take an unexpected turn for Kathy's heart. By the end of the performance, Kathy is in love with someone she doesn't even know.Lana is saved by a raven haired girl, and ends up giving the girl her number. Lana has always been a flirt, and has dated lots of people, but this girl gives a whole new meaning for love.





	1. The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfic post on here, or writing fanfic in general so things are a little choppy, and my first few chapters are short. Okay, they're really short. Before each chapter I'll give you the names of each character and who they really are.  
> Like this-  
> Kathy is Keith  
> Shiro is Shiro

The alarm buzzed loudly, giving Kathy a shock. She sat up, still disoriented and looked at the clock, her eyes blinking as she focused on it. The clock read 9:42. 

“Shit!” She jumped out of bed and changed into a workout top and a pair of shorts. She combed her hair quickly into a messy bun, grabbed her keys and jacket then slammed her apartment door. 

Her feet pounded as she ran down the steps, some of the boards creaking under her weight. She closed the door to the outside, almost slipping on ice as she ran to her motorcycle, her helmet smashed her bun as she started the engine. 

She darted out in front of another car, joining in with the busy streets. Her motorcycle slid for a second,before regaining control. Finally she arrived at Garry’s Gym- home of the Paladins, she parked and ran inside. 

“Thought you'd never join us,” Kathy's teacher Shiro called as she entered. Kathy's cheeks were rosy for the cold air outside.  
“Sorry, I slept through my alarm…” Kathy gave her an apologetic smile. Shiro sighed and motioned for her to join in. They worked on core strengthening for half an hour before starting sparring matches. Kathy was a boxer, best on the team actually. Unfortunately that doesn't pay the bills so she worked as a bartender on and off on the weekends. 

“Alright, everyone is dismissed.” Shiro announced after three hours of training. “Except you,” Kathy could feel Shiro’s gaze on the back of her head. She turned to Shiro and watched some other people leave, a few snickering as they walked out the door. 

“Now what'd I do?” Kathy ran through all possibilities. Before Kathy had joined the gym, she had met Shiro at a club while they were watching a street dancing competition. The way her white stripe of hair glowed in the neon lights had sparked Kathy’s interest. But that was long ago. 

“My cousin gave me some tickets to a ballet show.” Kathy gave out a sigh of relief, thinking that Shiro was going to kick her out. 

“And?” Kathy raised an eyebrow. 

“Come with me?”

“Okay,”

Kathy left the gym a few minutes later with a smile on her face. "We're friends, that's all it is and will be." She reminded herself. 

Kathy shuddered when she arrived home, turning up the heat. She slouched on the couch and ordered a pizza from a local restaurant nearby. Her eyelids dropped as she scrolled through her phone. The buzzer brought her back to life as she grabbed her money for the pizza. 

“Pizza delivery for Kathy!” A short girl with glasses said as she opened the door, Kathy handed her the money and took the warm pizza box. 

“Thank you, have a nice day!” The girl smiled, Kathy thanked her and shut the door. She ate two slices then went to bed.


	2. Show time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy gets mesmerized by the beautiful girl with blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting the second chapter earlier, I actually wrote this chapter a loooong time ago and never got to posting it. I do not dance, or work in a theatre so some of the words might not be extremely descriptive or accurate. Enjoy?

Kathy's phone rang loudly in her ear. _Damn phone, let me sleep_. The name read Shiro.  
“Hello?” She said groggily.

“Hey, so I got the dates wrong, the show is today at 5, can you still make it?” Shiro’s voice was smooth, unlike Kathy’s.

“Yeah.”

“Great! Bye.”

“Okay, bye.” She turned off her phone and walked into the kitchen, chowing down a slice of pizza. She got dressed in pants, a large black sweater, boots, and a scarf. She looked outside at the fresh heaps of snow and decided gloves would be good too. She headed out the door sliding on her leather jacket and walked to the grocery store.

Kathy took out a supplies list from her pocket and walked down the isles.  
“Bread…” she muttered under her breath as she crossed out an item. She checked out once she had all her items and walked back home. She could see her breath in the cold, crisp air. _What do you even wear to a ballet?_ She fumbled for her keys as she approached her apartment complex.

Kathy had about an hour until she had to meet Shiro. She went to her closet, which had slim pickings. She chose a knee length red dress with some black heeled boots. Kathy ended up putting on a little mascara but stopped there, makeup was not her talent. 4 _:13,_ better get going. Kathy decided to not take her motorcycle, driving in the cold with a dress on is not a good combination. Dresses and motorcycles in general, are not good combinations, unless you're looking to flash someone.

Kathy put on a black coat and walked to the subway system. It took her about fifteen minutes to get there. She spotted Shiro waving at her from next to the building. Shiro had a longish black dress on, and stunning eyeliner.

“Ready?” Shiro handed her the ticket, _the nutcracker_. Kathy remembered being forced to do a nutcracker skit when she was in elementary school.

“Yup,” They headed inside, gawking at the decorations. They found their seats and sat down, the chairs groaning under the pressure.

“How old is this place?” Kathy laughed a bit as she looked around the auditorium, studying every detail. The chatter dispersed as the lights dimmed.

People clapped as the conductor’s head popped out of the orchestra pit. He smiled and bowed, he then turned, the music started to fill the auditorium. The curtains lifted, showing a large house covered in snow. Families began showing up and knocking, entering the door shortly after. Kathy started to nod off, it was warm in the auditorium, she leaned against Shiro’s shoulder. She was awoken when the music intensified, the lights were red and they focused on a giant mouse.

She watched as woman with long brown hair and tan skin backed away from the beast. Her night gown swished with her graceful movements.

When the woman turned, Kathy was frozen by her ocean blue eyes, her long doe eyelashes entranced Kathy. She didn't even realize the scene had changed until she heard the sets moving. Snow drifted down on the stage as the woman danced with a man wearing a mask.

Kathy flipped through the cast flip book until she found the picture of the woman. Her smile made Kathy's heart flutter a little, _Lana McClain_. Kathy traced the name with her eyes.

“See something you like?” Shiro nudged Kathy's side.

“N-no.” She whispered back, her cheeks were the shade of her dress. Kathy couldn't look away from Lana. The way her hips moved, or when she leaped through the air. Even the way she walked on the tips of her toes across the stage set Kathy's heart on fire.

Girls wearing long white skirts ran across the stage, leaving a gap. Lana ran to the man for the leap, a crowned girl moved her shoulder into Lana as she ran, almost making her fall. She leaped into the man's arms and was lifted dramatically, the lights dimming shortly after. Kathy could barely see them walk off the stage, the curtains closing as they disappeared. The auditorium lights brightened and people started shuffling out the doors.

“It's not over is it?” Kathy longed for the curtains to open again.

“No, it's just intermission.” Shiro smiled, Kathy sighed as sat back into the chair. Fifteen minutes later the lights dimmed again. The forest covered in snow was now a castle, Kathy saw Lana and the man enter in, greeting the other people dressed in crazy outfits. The two sat down as trumpets started a tune.

Kathy watched as pair after pair did a little dance to a large diversity of music. Eventually Kathy's eyes wandered off to watch a larger group perform. Distracted by this, she didn't notice as Lana and the now unmasked man snuck off stage.

The strings section started a slower piece, the large group parted as Lana entered. She had a large light pink tutu on that sparkled under the light. She walked forward, the man held her hand as she stood on her toes, leaning forward, she lifted her other leg into the air. The man spun her, then walked to the center of the stage. Kathy was lost in their movements, the man lifted her slowly through the air, she moved her hands to the slow rhythm.

The man spun her one last time as they gazed out into the audience, her back was arched, her leg outstretched. Kathy was the first one to start clapping when the music ended.

The lights dimmed, Kathy heard the sets change again. A light tune started and Lana was back in her night gown, sitting up in a bed. She looked confused, yawning then walking delicately on her toes to the nutcracker doll on the floor. She picked up her nutcracker doll and spun around with it, she held it in the air, cradling it in her arms. The curtains closed, screams and clapping erupted from the audience.


	3. Star struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another casual evening. Or so they thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> Huni is Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More cringey writing done by yours truly. Italics are thoughts. Sometimes. Bolds are texts. Uhhhhhhhh. Sorry I didn't post sooner, I had homecoming, theatre club, and a ton of homework. Thank you for reading this chapter! Enjoy?

That was awesome!” Kathy gushed when she and Shiro went outside.

“I have to admit, it was better than I thought it would be,” Shir agreed, laughing a bit when Kathy did a quick twirl and curtsy.

“Wanna get some food?” Shiro pointed to a restaurant across the street. Kathy nodded and they went Into the building.

“Did you take the subway here?” Shiro asked after they were done eating.

“Yeah?”

“Then I'll escort you home.” Shiro held out her arm and they walked to the underground station.

“Hurry! It's about to leave!” Kathy yelled as they ran to the closing doors, barely squeezing through. They brushed off the snow on their shoulders and sat down in some empty seats. A light blue coat in the car over caught Kathy’s eye through the window. A woman with long brown hair sat down in Kathy's view. Her warm skin and ocean blue eyes struck Kathy. She sat down and put a duffel bag in between her feet.

“Shiro, _Shiro_! It's the girl!” Kathy's eyes pointed in Lana’s direction.

“Which girl? The nutcracker girl?” Shiro looked in her direction.

“Don't look, she’ll see you!”

Shiro looked down, she slowly peaked up and saw the brunette sitting in the other car. Kathy turned away and hid her face in Shiro’s jacket.

“Somebody has a crush!” Shiro taunted, poking Kathy’s side.

“Shut up!” Kathy yelled into her arm, her face turning red. Kathy pulled her face out, realising a few people were starting to stare. She stared back out the window and at Lana, she was looking down at her phone.

Kathy looked back at Shiro who was smiling Devilishly.

“Ooooh.” 

Kathy swatted Shiro’s arm, blushing furiously. The train came a halt. Kathy saw Lana look at the destination sign, she stood up, waiting for the doors to open.

“Go get her number.” Shiro started pushing Kathy up.

“What? No!” Kathy looked at Shiro as she was pushed toward the door.

“You afraid?” Kathy’s mouth was open. She saw Lana leave through the door, a small herd of men got off after.

“I believe in you!” Shiro pushed Kathy out the door right before they closed. “Shiro!” Kathy yelled as the doors closed, Shiro gave her a thumbs up. _Jerk_. Kathy looked around and saw Lana walking up stairs. She let out a big sigh and started walking towards her. _She's gonna think I'm a stalker._ Kathy stopped walking for a second. _But I'll never see her again,_ she resumed walking. _I could always go back to the theater._ Kathy started to turn around. _But then she'd really think I'm a stalker!_ Kathy ran up the stairs and saw Lana walking ahead of a few groups of people. Her brown hair swayed slightly in her ponytail as she walked.

 _I'll just introduce myself and ask for her number. No, that might be to upfront. I’ll just freak her out, I should've just gotten on the next train._ Kathy wanted to turn around, but she didn't. Just be casual about it. No big deal right? She looked around for Lana, but didn't see her.

 

 

Lana was sure someone was following her, a group actually. She didn't dare turn back, instead she walked faster. She held her bag close when she got on the train and pulled out her phone. She opened her messages and looked for Huni.

**Are you back at the apartment?**

Lana tapped her foot next to the bag.   
**Yeah? You did great during the show!**  
Lana smiled.   
**Thank you!! Could you open the door for me when I got back, forgot my keys…**

**No problem, how close are you?**

**About 10 minutes away**

**See you then**

Lana tucked away her phone and looked to see what stop she was at. _Already there?_ She grabbed her bag and stood up next to the door. She heard a group of people stand up behind her. The door opened and she sped briskly to the stairs. Cold air greeted her as she walked faster down the streets, she didn't want to look back.

Lana picked up the pace again, nearly slipping on some ice. She turned the corner and hit something hard.

“Hey there pretty lady,” a tall man stood above her, “need some help?”

“No thank you,” Lana stood up and started to walk by him. She felt a sharp tug on her bag.

“No, really. It's my pleasure.” The man said, three other men stood by his side, smiling. One of them grabbed her arm.

“Let go!” She yelled, one of them reached for her other arm.

“She said let go.” A voice behind the men said. They whipped around and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair staring at them.

“Do you need help too?” One of the men approached her, reaching for her arm. She stepped forward and swung her fist up into his chin, knocking him back.

“Who's next?” She popped her knuckles. The man she had already hit looked at the other three.

“You guys weren't that hot anyway.” The men released their grips on Lana’s arms.

“You okay?” The girl asked after they walked away. Lana blushed for a second,

“I'm fine, thank you..” Lana picked up her duffel bag and brushed off the snow.

“May I ask for your name?”


	4. My name is Kathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy manages to get a date and Shiro can’t help but want to know more about this mysterious Lana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... it’s been a while, a long while. Sorry I haven’t posted in such a long time, I’ve just been so busy with school and moving to different states (about nine hours away by plane) plus I’ve had a ton of stress from a custody battle between my parents. Anyway, enjoy!

“What?” Kathy had blanked out for second, her mind running through different scenarios.

“Your name?”

“Oh it's uh, Kathy,” The now red faced girl stammered out, she felt like there was steam coming out of her ears.

“Thank you for saving me, Kathy. My name is Lana.”

“No problem!” She looked to the side, hoping she wasn't too red at this point.

“Well, I have to go but do you have a phone number?”

“A what?”

“Phone number?”

“Oh, uh yes.” Lana pulled out her phone and typed in the numbers that Kathy said.

“Thank you, see you around?”

“Yes! Definitely.” Kathy smiled after Lana waved and turned around the street, leaving a trail of footprints behind her in the snow  

**Guess who got someone’s numberrr**

Kathy typed into her phone when she got home. Shiro called her almost instantly after she sent the message.

“You got her number!?” Shiro yelled into the phone. Kathy swallowed a bite of pizza.

“Well, she has mine actually.” Kathy heard a wheezing sound.

“BONUS POINT!” Kathy felt her phone vibrate.

“She just texted me!” Kathy heard another wheezing sound.

“Call me tomorrow!” Shiro ended the call.

**Hey Kathy, it's Lana. I wanted to say thanks again for being my knight in shining armor. If you're free tomorrow I'd like to treat you to dinner.**

Kathy flopped onto her bed and curled around her pillow.

**Hi Lana, dinner sounds great. How does 6 work for you?**

**6 is fine, have you ever been to the Lion's Den?**

**I hear they have a good burger..**

**Sounds like a date!**

 

“Alright so let me get this straight. A girl saved you from some guys.”

“Her name is Kathy.” Lana said, Huni rolled her eyes.

“Kathy saved you from some guys, and now you're going to lunch with her?”

“Yes,” Lana sat down in the couch. Huni and Lana had known each other for years, they lived near each other and worked together. Huni was part of the stage crew at the Grand Altea Theatre.

“You can't flirt with everyone you meet, Lana.”

“I don't, plus Kathy is special.” Lana blushed a bit.

“Whatever. But don't come crying to me when things go south.” Lana stuck her tongue out at Huni as she left her apartment and went to hers across the hall. Lana stayed awake for another hour before heading to bed.

Lana woke up around 7 and made a pot of coffee, yawning often during the process. She got dressed in her dance clothes, put on her jacket and took the subway to the dance studio.

  
Kathy woke up with terrible bed head. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and slumped to the kitchen for breakfast, which was old pizza. By the time she was more awake the had eight hours before she had to meet Lana. She dialed Shiro's number.

“Morning.” Kathy rubbed her eyes.

“How'd it go with Lana?”

“I have a dinner date with her at six.”

“What?! Why didn't you call me sooner!”

“I was sleeping.”

“Where?”

“My bed?”

“No, the date!”

“Lions den.”

“I hear they have a good burger.”

“That's what I said.” Kathy went to her closet, she picked a black t-shirt and black pants.

“Wanna meet for coffee?”

“Usual place?”

“Yeah.”

“See you in a few minutes.” Kathy ended the call and grabbed her jacket. She met Shiro their favorite cafe, Le Galre.

“Kathy!” Shiro waved her arm, Kathy sat down.  
“I ordered you a coffee.”

“Thanks.” Shiro smiled and wiggles her eyebrows.

“Sooooo?”

“It's just dinner!” Kathy’s face was red.

“It's just dinner, oh please.” Shiro mocked. “It's totally a date.”

“No it's not.”

“Yes, it is, you even called it a date!”

“It’s not,”  Kathy's cheeks were an even brighter shade of red. Shiro shrugged, still smiling. They soon parted ways, Kathy headed back to her apartment. She still had six hours until she had to be at the Lions Den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any grammar mistakes or mistake in general (like me), PLEASE comment them below so I can fix it. Thank you for reading this far, more will be coming your way!!


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy meets Lana for dinner. Lana meets Kathy for dinner. Lorraine is given a better introduction. Also there’s a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine would be Lotor  
> Cory is Coran (Coran the gorgeous man)  
> Alfred is Alfor- he is not genderbent
> 
> Uhhhhhhh, enjoy?

“Alright, ten minute break,” Cory, Lana's red haired instructor called out. Lana went to her bag and took a few sips of water. She sat on the ground with her legs out in front of her to stretch.

“I hear we're doing another Tchaikovsky piece.” Some girls next to her whispered. Lana stood up and walked to the hallway bathroom.

“Huni?” She called out, she heard a few things drop and Huni appeared out a stage door.

“Hey Lana, what's up?”

“What are we doing next?”

“Uhh, the bird ladies one. I can't talk long, staff meeting for the props and whatnot.” Lana waved to Huni as she disappeared back through the door and into the darkness. Lana walked back into the studio and back to her bag.

“Alright everyone, gather round.” Alfred, the director commanded. Lana moved through the crowd of girls and boys to get a better view.

“As you may of heard, were on a Tchaikovsky theme.” The crowd began to whisper upon hearing the news. “For our next show, we are doing Swan Lake.” Excited screams and chatter broke out between the group.

“Hush now everyone, auditions start tomorrow.” Cory said over the excitement. The group eventually quieted, and they resumed class. They finished at 5pm, Lana went to the bathroom to change into her casual clothes, blue and white baseball t shirt and jeans.

Lana went to wash her hands when the door opened. Lorraine entered in, her light blonde hair was in a bun so tight she had a permanent face lift.

“I hope you know I'm going to get the lead.” She walked behind Lana, staring daggers into Lana's reflection. Lana let out a deep breath.

“Lorraine, I really don't care.” She dried her hands and walked out the door, ignoring Lorraine’s comeback. It was now five thirty, and it would take about 20 minutes to get to Lion's den, so Lana left the studio quickly.

Lana arrived with two minutes to spare due to her missing the first train. She went inside and followed a waiter two a booth.

  
Kathy raced down the streets in her motorcycle, she pulled into the Lion's den parking lot and ran inside. Six twelve, not too late. She spotted Lana, her hair slightly tousled from being in a bun all day. Her blue eyes gazed at the menu, she looked up and spotted Kathy, giving her a wide grin.

“Hey, sorry I was late.” Kathy sat across from her and started looking through the menu.

“Oh it's fine, you're not even that late.” The waiter came and they ordered their drinks and food -two waters and two burgers.

“I really can't thank you enough for yesterday.”

“It's fine!” Kathy waved her hand.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Lana was resting her head on her propped up hand.

“Oh, I'm a boxer and a bartender on saturdays.” Kathy took a sip of her water, choking a bit on a small ice cube. “You're a dancer right?” Kathy said, then realized it sounded a little stalkerish.

“I saw your performance last night.” She added quickly, hoping Lana wasn't creeped out.

“Thank you for attending! Did you like it?” Lana leaned forward, her eyes seemed to twinkle in the light.

“Yes! I loved it.” Kathy's ears turned abut red. She thought about the ice queen lady, and how she bumped into her. “Who was the blonde lady, with the really tight bun and scowl look on her face?” Lana laughed a little.

“Just Lorraine, my _rival_ ,” she air quoted the word rival. “Tell me about your boxing life.”

“Well, I punch people, and then get paid for it. I have a match this Saturday actually.” Kathy rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh, I'll come!” Kathy's mouth dropped open a little.

“Really?”

“Yeah, send me the time and place and I'll be there.” Kathy nodded, holding back her excitement. She glanced behind Lana's shoulder and saw a woman dressed heavily- a large floppy and sunglasses, hiding everything except a patch of white hair hanging loosely in her face.

_Shiro_.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Kathy walked towards the woman and grabbed her shoulder, dragging her to the bathrooms.

“Hey! Let go!” Shiro yelled, Kathy released her grip.

“Mind telling me what you're doing here?” She crossed her arms.

“Uhhh.”

“Shiro!”

“I just wanted to see how it would go!” Shiro paused “and make sure she isn't shady,”

“Shiro?”

“What?”

“Get out.” Kathy smiled a bit, then left the restroom and went back to the table, the burgers had just arrived.

“Sorry about that.” Kathy stifled out a smile. Lana smiled shrugged. They ate their meal slowly, talking about their favorite places and things.

Lana whipped out a credit card before Kathy could even reach for her wallet.

“Let me pay.” Kathy offered.

“Nooope, no way. I said I'd treat you to dinner, so I'm going to treat you to dinner.” She gave the waiter the card and he disappeared around a corner, coming back with a receipt.

“Can I at least give you a ride home?” Kathy said once they were outside.

“Okay.” Kathy took her to the motorcycle, Lana's eyes opening wide when she saw it.

“You have a motorcycle?” She gasped. “That's so cool!” Kathy blushed a little, she handed Lana a spare helmet.

“Where to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Two posts in one day? I must be mad. Anyway, PLEASE comment any mistakes I made. Hope you enjoyed


	6. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy gives Lana a ride home and gets something a little extra... 
> 
> Plus some ballet exercises and boxing training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? THREEEE chapters in one day? Oof. Warning, as always there are a lot of choppy sentences. There is most likely a lot of mistakes too, but enjoy anyway!

Kathy felt like steam was spraying out of her ears when Lana wrapped her arms around Kathy's waist.

“I live on Fletcher Avenue,” Lana yelled over the engine of the motorcycle. Kathy nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Lana held on tighter as they zoomed through the streets, buildings turning into colorful blurs.

“This one, on the right.” Lana pointed to a brick apartment building. Kathy pulled over, parking in front of it. Lana leaped off over the motorcycle and over the small snow bank. She handed Kathy her helmet after she had taken her’s off.

“I had a great time with you tonight,” Lana said when Kathy turned off the engine.

“S-so did I!” She said, louder than intended.

“I'm free on Saturdays, Sundays, and occasionally Thursdays.”

“Oh! Cool, I'm uh… Free a lot.” Kathy tried hiding her reddish checks by looking down. She felt a gentle warmth on her cheek and looked up. Lana smiled as she backed away from her, she waved and went through the door to the building. It took a second for Kathy so register that Lana had given her a small kiss on the cheek.

She sat there for a few seconds, still stuck in the moment. The put her hand to her cheek and caressed it slowly. Kathy turned her engine back on and raced down the streets to Shiro's apartment.

“SHIROOOO!” She screamed, bursting through the door and into Shiro's chest.

“What?!” She yelled as they toppled over.

“She-she-”

“She what?” Shiro pushed Kathy off her chest.

“She kissed me!”

“What? Where!”

“Outside her apartment.”

“No, I mean where on you?” Shiro sighed. “Was it on the lips? Double points for that.” Kathy pointed to her cheek, smiling widely.

“I'm so happy!” Kathy rolled onto her stomach and got to her feet, twirling around in circles.

“Did you tell her about the meet?”

“Yes, she's coming to it!” Kathy jumped onto Shiro's couch and snuggled into her plethora of pillows.

“You know what that means, right?” Kathy shook her head. “It means you have to win.”

  
  
“You kissed her on the cheek?!” Huni sat back into her chair, exhaling.

“Yes, and I liked it.”

“You two have such different careers, do you really think it's going to work out?”

“Yes, are you free on Saturday?”

“Uhh, yeah?”

“Kathy has a boxing match thing that I'm going to, you should come.”

“I dunno, it's not really my scene.”

“You can invite Pidge.” Huni pursed her lips for a moment. “Fine.”

“Yay! Thank you Huni!” Lana hugged her then went for the door. “I'll send you the details when I can!” She ran out the door and went across to her apartment. She quickly changed and headed to bed, tomorrow was going to be a big day for her with the auditions and Lorraine’s attitude.

 

Kathy woke up abruptly when she heard someone banging on her door.

“I'm coming!” She opened the door to see Shiro's shadow looming over her.

“It's time.” Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. She grabbed Kathy's coat and threw it at her, dragging her down the halls.

“Wait- Shiro, what are you doing?” Kathy got into Shiro's car, her shoes barely hanging on her feet.

“Training!” Shiro started the car and slammed down on the gas pedal, racing to the gym.

“What time is it?” Kathy yawned, looking out at the empty streets.

“About six in the morning.”

“Training couldn't wait?”

“Do you want to win?” Kathy was silent for the rest of the ride. Luckily, Kathy kept a spare set of workout clothes at the gym that she changed into when they arrived.

“Alright here's your warm up sheet.” Shiro handed her a list that stretched down to her hips. This is going to be a long day. She let out a long sigh before starting her workout.

  
Lana woke up early, that morning. She got dressed and went to the studio to get a head start on warm ups.

“Oh my, was the great Lana worried so much that she had to come in early?” An annoying tone said smugly when she entered. She heard a few snickers from her group.

“May I remind you, that you arrived before me.” She batted her eyes at Lorraine. Lorraine scoffed and turned back to her group.

Lana did some barre exercises before putting on her pointe shoes to practice her pirouettes. More people trickled in during the hour, many seemed nervous.

“I bet Lana is gonna get the role.” She heard a group of girls talking

“No fair, she was just a main!”

“Maybe, it's because unlike you, she works hard.” Cory said from behind the group, the girls immediately froze.

“Alright everyone! Time to start.” Everyone went to their spots and set their hands on the barre. Alfred quietly entered in and watched from a balcony, scribbling on his clipboard.

“Put on your pointe shoes ladies.” There was a few groans from the back of the room. Lana slipped on her shoes, tying them tight in the back. “And rise,” everyone stood on their toes, Lana's feet still hurt a little from the last performance.

“Alright, relax. Ten minute break.” Everyone came down and went to their bags. Lana took off her shoes and the foot part of her tights. She wrapped her toes in bandages in the spots that were blistering.

“Everyone listen up,” Alfred listed off some of the lower level dancers. “If your name was called you are dismissed for the day.” A series of sad sighs quietly filled the room.

“Better luck next time!” Lorraine gave some of the girls passing by a fake smile and waved them off, laughing and turning to face her clique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any mistakes you find!  
> HaveAGoodDayMyDudes
> 
> Oof


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will get the role of the swan? Will Lorraine ever stop being such a jerk? Find out next time on whatever you want to call this!
> 
> Also Kathy invites Lana to come to a boxing match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO!!! I am sorry it took me so long to publish this and it’s super short. Again. But I ended up rewriting this whole chapter multiple times- I think it was 6 or 7 times I rewrote it all with different chapter endings and I decided on the one you’re about to read now. Sorry and ENJOY!

  
That next morning Lana had arrived early to the studio again. She had made it to the last round of auditions, unfortunately, so had Lorraine.

“Lana, you're next.” Cory called. Lana walked stiffly to the audition room, blocking out Lorraine’s taunts.

“Hello Lana,” Alfred said without looking up from his clipboard.

“Good morning Alfred,” Lana started to relax her shoulders as she stood in front of him. Alfred instructed her to do a few dances and emotions over a course of five minutes.

“That’ll be it, thank you.”

That's it?

“Thank you,” Lana bowed her head solemnly and went back into the other room. Cory sent Lorraine in next, who came out with her nose in the air several minutes later.

“Roles will be posted tomorrow at eight in the morning.” Cory said as the dancers were dismissed.

Lana waited for Huni and Pidge to finish with their plan meeting.

“How'd it go?” Huni asked when they came out the door.

“Not good, I was only in there for a few minutes.” Lana felt disappointed with herself.

“You’re probably going to get the lead, it’s alway either you or Lorraine,” Pidge smiled which lifted Lana’s spirits a little.

“Do you think one of Lorraine's minions got the prince role?” Huni asked.

“Probably, it's most likely going to be Ezekiel. Nathan if he's lucky.” Lorraine's group consisted of four boys- three dancers and one stage hand.

“What about Axel?”

“He's got a fair chance, but he's not flexible enough for a lot of the moves.” Lana felt her phone buzz, Kathy's name popped up on her screen.

The match is at Garry’s Gym, starting at 5. Saturday

Lana giggled a little, “You guys got plans on Saturday?”

“What do you even do at a boxing tournament?” Pidge asked

“Cheer?” Huni shrugged. A few stops later and Pidge waved them goodbye. Huni and Lana got off at the next stop and walked to the apartment complex.

“I have to work on the crew assignment papers so I'll talk to you later.” Huni walked into her apartment, Lana doing the same.

 

Kathy collapsed onto the ground, sweat dripping off her face.

“Just a ten minute break?” She said in between huffs. Shiro leaned over her.

“Five minutes.” She held her hand out for Kathy, lifting her up. Kathy slowly walked to the water fountain, taking in huge gulps. She wiped her sweat off with a towel.

“It wasn’t even that hard,” Shiro appeared next to Kathy and filled up their water bottles. Kathy scoffed reached for her water bottle, taking a quick swig before putting her gloves back on.

“Spar?” Kathy asked, Shiro nodded and the two walked over to the ring.

Shiro smiled, “I’ll go easy on you this time… Maybe.”

The two launched at each other throwing punches left and right, their hands jabbing at insanely quick speeds. Shiro’s glove hit Kathy in the stomach hard, sending her back a few feet. Kathy recovered quickly and sent a few blows to Shiro.

Finally Shiro raised her hands in defeat,   
“Okay, Okay, you’re ready!” 

 

“About time, we’ve only been training for six hours now,” Kathy began to wrap up her gear. 

“And I was so excited to do the other exercises,” Shiro fake frowned and pretended to wipe away a tear. 

“Aww, poor you.”

”Go shower, you stink.”

”So do you,” Kathy stuck her tongue out and picked up her bag, taking it into the locker room. She set her bag down on a bench and pulled off her sweaty clothes. She grabbed her towel and went to the showers, turning on one. It took her about five minutes to scrub herself down- using the soaps provided by the gym. 

Kathy grabbed her towel off the hooks and went to her bag, drying herself as she walked. She opened her bag to grab a fresh set of clothes but stopped when her eyes were caught by a piece of crumpled paper shoved into her bag. She unraveled it and read the note in her head.

**SEE YOU IN THE RING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any mistakes you find, I was sleep deprived so there is most likely a few misspellings in there or random sentences that don’t fit in. Oops


	8. Two worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana's practice doesn't go exactly as planned. But all is well when she goes to Kathy's big match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, turns out narrating a fight is pretty hard for me so there isn't as much detail as I would like there to be on the fight scene. I'll try to keep my upload schedule pretty consistent. Thank you for reading my little story, and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I didn't do a thorough read through of this chapter so there may be quite a few mistakes and repeats... Sorry!

Lana had a late start the following morning, and ended up missing her train as well. Luckily, practice had been postponed due to all the chatter from the dancers and crew.

 

 

“You're just lucky.” Lorraine squinted at Lana as she passed by.  _ Lucky?  _ Lana thought to herself as she approached the slips of paper attached to the anointment board. She  looked at the paper, as suspected Ezekiel got the role of the prince. She scanned the paper, role of the swan… _Understudy Swan:_ _ Lorraine _ . _Swan:_   _ Lana McClain.  _

Lana gave out a long sit of relief, then turned to go to the main studio.

Lana stopped before the doors of the main dance room to find everyone sitting outside of it. There was a sheet hanging over the door and there was loud banging sounds coming from inside.

 

“If you're a main role, follow me please.” Cory announced when more people had came in. Lana grabbed her bag and follow Cory down the hall into a large room with a massive mirror on the wall. 

 

“It's dirty.” Lorraine complained behind her. Lana had never been in the room before, and it seemed no one else had either. Dust coated the barre, and the lights flickered a bit. 

 

“Unfortunately the room we usually use is under renovation, so we're in here for now.” Cory put her bag on the ground and walked over to the dusty piano. She lifted the lid, coughing a bit. She pressed down on a few of the keys, which were terribly out of tune. 

 

“Do we have a broom? Or rag?” Lana asked, kneeling down to the floor and swiping her hand on it, brushing dust and dirt off her hands. 

 

“We're not doing Cinderella, but I guess your place is on the floor with a dirty rag.” Lorraine snorted. 

 

“Lorraine, since you have so much free time, why don't you get some cleaning supplies.” Cory pointed to the door, Lorraine rolled her eyes and stomped out, returning a few minutes later with supplies. 

 

It took them about an hour to clean everything, including attempting to fix the piano. 

 

“It's junk.” Lorraine threw her rag into a bucket.  _ So are you.  _ Lana thought in her head. 

 

“Let's start with a warm up, then we can work on the first dance.” Two hours passed by, another teacher- Alluran came in to teach Lorraine her part. 

 

“Redo the lift.” Cory said, Lana glided into Ezekiel’s arm, he lifted her up easily, the brought her back down. “Again.” 

 

“We've done this like six times!” Ezekiel protested, wiping sweat off his forehead.

 

“And you'll do it again until I say so.” Cory shot back, Ezekiel’s lifts became more sloppy each time they repeated it. 

The next day came and they did a quick run through of the previous steps they had learned, then started on the next part of the dance. They didn't get too far until Cory wanted to work on the lift again.

 

“We're working in the lift until practice is out.” Cory said after three lifts, Ezekiel groaned loudly and went to his bag to take a sip from his water bottle. Ten minutes later, mostly Cory telling them to try the lift again and Ezekiel complaining more, Cory finally let them have a break. Lorraine eventually came in from her lesser part to take note of what Lana was doing.

"Alright, let's try that one more time, then you can learn a different part." Cory ordered, Lana and Ezekiel got up from their bags and went to their positions. Cory started the music and they prepared for the lift. Lana ran to Ezekiel and jumped into his hands and he lifted her up, but she suddenly came crashing down to the ground.

“What was that for?" Lana snapped at Ezekiel who flashed an innocent smile.

 

“Sorry,” He batted his eyelashes at Lana, then turned to smirk at Lorraine.

 

Cory ran to Lana and kneeled next to her, “you two are dismissed for today.” She gave Ezekiel an angry expression as he turned to grab his bag. “Take it easy on the leg,”

 

“Thank you,” Lana stood up, wincing little. Lana texted Huni to tell her she was leaving early. 

  
  
  


“Faster!” Shiro yelled at Kathy, her hands moving furiously at the speed bag. Kathy stopped to catch her breath, Shiro threw a towel at her face. “Go take a shower.” Kathy nodded and slowly made her way to the locker room. 

 

She cleaned herself off quickly, and went back out to Shiro who was sitting on the bench scrolling on her phone. 

 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Shiro asked, turning off her phone and tucking it away. 

 

Kathy thought for a moment the responded, “Hell yeah.”

  
  
  


The next day Kathy arrived early to help set up for the tournament. 

 

“Kathy, can help you help me with the benches?” Shiro asked, pushing a metal cart with risers on them. Kathy nodded and set them out, then later helped Shiro unfold the extra chairs. 

 

“Teams should be getting here anytime now.” Kathy said, and almost as if on cue, the front door opened and a group of feet shuffled through. The first of three teams had arrived. 

 

The matches started about an hour an a half later, Kathy scanned the crowds for Lana every second she could get.

 

Shiro gave Kathy a pat on the back. “She’ll be here.” Kathy slid on her red protective gear, nodding nervously.

 

Kathy sat on the team benches, already workin up a sweat. She glanced up nervously, hoping she'd see Lana's twinkling eyes some where in the audience.

 

“Next up, we have Kathy Kogane versus Thalia Johnson!” The announced yelled, Kathy walked to the boxing ring, swinging through the ropes. She heard someone scream her name. Big beautiful blue eyes caught her attention in the crowd. 

 

Lana flashes her a bright smile and yelled “GO KATHY!”  

 

"Eyes over here, Kogane." A menacing voice brough Kathy's attention back into the ring. The bell rang loudly in Kathy's ear,  _hopefully this doesn't end too badly._

  
  
  


 

 

“That's Kathy?” Pidge asked, taking a late gulp of soda. 

 

“Yes, isn't she wonderful?” Lana stood up and cheered as Kathy managed to land a blow on Thalia. 

 

“She doesn't seem like your type.”

 

“Oh please, I have no type.” She looked at Pidge, giving her a small smirk. 

 

“GO KATHY!” Huni yelled over the crowd, making a few people stare. “Lana this is awesome!” Hunt's eyes lit up as she cheered and watched the two in the ring swing at each other. Lana laughed a little, then went back to chanting Kathy's name. 

  
  
  


 

_ Shit this girl is good. _

Kathy was starting to run out of breath, she knew she couldn't keep up the dodging for much longer. She swung a lazy punch and was surprised when she felt contact. Thalia took three steps back, wiping her nose. 

 

“Feisty,” she smiled, launching at Kathy. Her glove barely missed Kathy's face as she attacked. Each strike coming closer and faster than the last. Kathy heard Lana and her friend chanting her name in the background. Pain struck her face as Thalia knocked her down, Kathy could hear people counting down from ten. She stood back up, her face throbbing a bit. She felt a bit of blood trickle down from her nose, she wiped it and dropped low, bringing her fist up to Thalia’s face. 

 

Thalia recovered quickly, swinging a right hook, it grazing Kathy's nose. Kathy jabbed at Thalia, scrapping her with each blow. Thalia stepped forward aggressively, swinging her fist towards Kathy incredibly fast. Kathy stepped to the side, the blow knocking her shoulder back. Kathy swung her right hand, smashing it into Thalia's face as she turned back around. Thalia dropped to the ground, unconscious. The crowd roared, Kathy turned to find Lana's face, spotting her. 

 

Kathy wiped her face with a towel that Shiro handed her.

 

“When's my next match?” She asked, sitting on the locker room bench.

 

“You don't have one, your next was opponent sent to the hospital earlier.”

 

Before Kathy could ask who had knocked out her next opponent, a happy voice filled the air.

 

“Kathy?” She heard someone call over the chatter of the other boxers. Lana poked her head around the corner. She ran to Kathy and hug tackled her, landing in her lap. 

 

“Kathy you were so cool out there!” She let go of Kathy and leaned back.

 

“I uh- thanks.” Shiro laughed a little, catching Lana's attention. 

 

“Are you a friend of Kathy's?” Lana asked, turning to face Shiro.

 

“Yes, I'm Tatsuko Shirogane, Shiro for short.” She held her hand out to Lana.  

 

Lana shook her hand, “The name's Lana McClain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you. are. amazing.


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Kathy get a little bit drunk....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy doooo partneroooo. I do not recommend drinking, smoking, or really anything mentioned in this chapter. I didn't go through and edit anything, I just kinda let it all flow out while I was writing this so there is probably a few grammar mistakes here and there.

After the match Kathy went into the locker rooms to clean up before going home.

 

"You weren't too bad, I guess." A deep voice echoed from behind Kathy as she slipped on her black jeans.

 

"What?" Kathy turned around to see her last opponent- Thalia, leaning against a wall. "You were all right, I guess."

 

"What do you mean, I beat you."

 

" _Hah_ , I let you win." Thalia smirked and slowly walked towards Kathy. "But next time, I won't be so nice."

 

Thalia whipped around and vanished through the locker door. 

 

_Okay..._

 

Kathy shrugged and slid into a clean shirt that she had packed before the meet. She grabbed her bag and went out the door.

 

"Jeez, I thought you were moving in!" Shiro mocked as Kathy came out and joined everyone.

 

"Sorry, just had a visitor while I was getting dressed." Kathy adjusted her shoulder strap.

 

"Visitor?" Shiro asked.

 

"We can talk about it later, what's the plan for now?"

 

"Well, I invited Lana and her buds out for drinks." Shiro nudged Kathy's side when she said 'Lana'.

 

Kathy looked over to where Lana was standing with her friends. Even caught off guard Lana looked like an angel, her smile lighting up every corner of the room. Lana suddenly turned and caught Kathy's gaze.

 

_Shit_

 

Kathy looked down for a few seconds and saw as a group of feet shuffled towards her and Shiro.

 

"That fight was amazing!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

 

"To be honest, I didn't think I would enjoy it that much but, it was truly very entertaining." Another voice said.

 

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves," the first voice said, chuckling a bit.

 

Kathy looked up, there was two new faces in front of her. One, very short with carmel colored hair and pale skin. They had feminine facial features but had to be a boy. They also had a thinly framed pair of glasses perched on the tip of their nose.

 

"Hello, I'm Kade, but you can call me Pidge." The caramel haired one said. Kathy waved and looked next to the other person between Lana and Pidge. She had thick dark brown hair but up in a messy ponytail. She had a much darker skin tone than Pidge and a much darker shade of brown eyes.

 

"Hi, I'm Huni, loved the fight!" She smiled and it made Kathy feel warm on the inside.

 

"I'm Kathy, nice to meet you two.." 

 

"Drinks?" Shiro suggested, the group headed out and walked down the street to a local bar.

 

 

 

"Club Kerberos.." Lana read allowed from the neon sign hanging above the club entrance. 

 

"I heard it's where all the fun is," Pidge said, not looking up from his phone.

 

"Cool." Kathy nodded awkwardly as they stood in line for the club.

 

About fifteen minutes later and a bit of sweet talk from Lana to the bouncer and they were all in the club. Almost immediately the smell of weed filled Kathy's nose.

 

"It reeks in here," Shiro coughed as they group maneuvered through the crowd, bodies rubbing up and down as they passed. They finally found a big enough table and sat down. Shiro left to get drinks and later returned later with five beers.

 

 

 

"So you guys work with Lana?" Kathy asked after a few sips.

 

"Yeah, we're the magic behind the shows," Huni answered, slamming down her empty beer bottle.

 

"How does that work?" Shiro asked. Kathy got lost in the conversation and started listening to the music blasting from the dance floor.

 

 

 

"Wanna dance?" Lana's voice brought her back.

 

"Uh, s-sure!" Kathy nodded, Lana grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

 

The music was louder from the dance floor, so loud that it felt like the floor was vibrating. Lights flashed on and off and sweat started to gather on Kathy's face. 

 

"That's the way, Kathy!" Lana shouted over the music, she moved closer the Kathy, and Kathy did the same. 

 

 "Hey Ladies, nice moves, wanna come dance with me somewhere else?" A man said, his hair was messy and his words were slurred. 

 

"Fuck off!" Kathy shouted at the man and started walking to the bar, Lana followed after.

 

"Yeah, fuck you too, bunch a sluts.." the man yelled back as they walked away.

 

"What a creep!'" Lana said when they sat down at the bar for some shots.

 

"I know, we were having such a good time too." Kathy rolled her eyes and downed her shot. Lana did the same and crinkled her face.

 

"Been a while since I've had a round of drinks." Lana coughed and squinted her eyes again.

 

"Hah, I can tell," Kathy laughed.

 

They ended up disappearing back into the dance floor after another round of shots. They continued that for an hour. Dance, drink, repeat.

 

"Kathy, I loooove you!" Lana was clearly drunk now, she had a goofy smile plastered on her face. They had migrated to a quieter section of the bar.

 

"Lana," Kathy whispered.

 

"What?"

 

"I totally have a crush on you." Kathy covered her mouth and started giggling.

 

"Woah, can I tell you a secret?" Lana leaned over the table towards Kathy, her shirt dipping enough for Kathy to get an eyeful of cleavage.

 

"Yeah," Kathy kept her eyes on Lana's chest.

 

"I like you too," Lana giggled and stood up, swaying a bit.

 

"Cool."

 

 

 

 

At this point Kathy wasn't even sure if she was in the same club anymore. The room they were in was now much darker, and had stripper poles everywhere. Through her blurred vision she could see other people drinking, dancing, smoking, snorting, and doing all sorts of crazy things. 

 

"Look! I'm a fireman!" Lana yelled as she swung a gracefully as a drunk person can from a pole.

 

"That's hot," Kathy laughed as Lana danced around the pole, swinging her body to the tempo of the music. Lana rubbed against the pole then slid into the splits, bouncing her butt, causing a crowd to form around her.

  

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" A girl shouted at them. Lana jumped down from the pole laughing and grabbed Kathy, pulling her past the girl. They moved through the crowds of drunk rampaging people with smile stuck on their faces.

 

"There you guys are!" Huni said, her cheeks were rosy, as were Shiro and Pidge's.

 

"It's time to go Kathy," Shiro said, blinking slowly.

 

"Haha," Kathy mumbled before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, I didn't proof read because I was on a bit of a time budget. So of course there was probably few mistakes. Sue me. I hope you enjoyed, and I really hope that made sense. Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> Hi... it’s been a while.. after I posted this chapter I lost almost all inspiration for this series, and every time I would try to work on it all I could read was how bad it was and how cringey it sounded. But I found inspiration again and hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon. Thanks for giving my series a shot!


End file.
